La Quincenera
by ILOVEJAMESSTARK
Summary: Max has finally turned 15 and Dr M has special plans for her party. Shes always dreamed about giving her daughters what she never had ...A quincenera special mexican coming of age party and now she has the chance ...but will max wear a pink dress!
1. pink dresses,parties and marrige oh!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR

Pink dresses parties and...............marriage? OH MY!

"Max........... Max..................... **Max" **Uhcant i just have a good night's sleep for once, I'd been up most of the night because Angel had been having nightmares. And now I was wanted again!

"Mmm?" i managed to slur out of my mouth.

"Max its almost 1pm we actually want to do **something **today, I mean I like wanted to go shopping but then it started to rain and i wanted to go swimming but that's just impossible coz of the wings unless Dr M got like a massive pool in her garden and then we could all go swimming but because she can barely afford to keep us anyway we can't and I'm guessing we'll be leaving pretty soon. Are we?"

" Where is the OFF switch" i moaned.

"but hang on a minute did you just say it was 1 pm " I groaned internally my Mom was gonna kill me. Did i ever mention that my Mom was Mexican, well she is and tomorrow is well a special day for her......................................... shes throwing me a quinceañera.

For those of you who don't know quinceañera is it's a Mexican celebration of when a girl turns into a woman on her 15th birthday.

Here are 5 reasons i am not looking forward to tomorrow:

1) I am not a party person

2) I have to wear a pale pink dress

3) I have to wear high heels

4) I have to dance with a non-existent father

And finally 5) in Mexican culture i will officially be a woman and have to get married!

"MAX IS GETTING MARRIED, MAX IS GETTING MARRIED"

Darn you mind reader I thought.

I was brushing my teeth when Iggy walked in.

"hey"

"Bley"

"sooo, who's the lucky guy then, is it Faang?"

"la w wat bli bal finin bout blarridge"

"Excuse me?"

I sighed. " I was thinking about Mexican tradition"

"But you knew what i was taking about!"

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Fang popped his head around the door,

"Fang have you heard Max is getting married"

"No i hadn't heard but i came to tell you your mom wants to take you shopping with Ella while we set up for the party."

"okay bye Ig have fun decorating" i said

"Man way to pick on the blind guy."


	2. What is a manipedi?

**Disclaimer: i do not own MR**

What IS a mani-pedi???

Max pov

"Maaax," here we go again! "Can we give you a mani-pedi?"

"I have just got back from "shopping" and just want to chill, anyway what is a mani whatever ee?"

"I told you she wouldn't let us i mean like shes just so boyish i mean like she doesn't even enjoy retail therapy and like all girls are meant to enjoy that! Right! And i bet she isn't even gunna wear her new dress tomorrow!" Nudge said

"Definitely!"Ella answered, the traitor!

"mmm" Angel said i mean talk about family loyalty, or lack of! Well i'd prove them wrong!

"Fine then i'll prove i'm a girl bring on this mani-thingy and i will wear my dress tomorrow ALL day and i'll wear make-up"

" DEAL!!" Ella and Nudge said together.

One hour and 10 toe nails later i caught on. They had set me up.

Ah I'm such a pissin idiot! I had to let my temper get in the way i thought.

Yep an oh so innocent voice said in my head. You were in on this to weren't you?

If i was watta you gunna do to me? I am going to hang you off the side of a cliff! Okay then it had nothing to do with me! She replied. Thats my girl!

"Ooh Max you look soo..." I cut her off with my most menacing glare.

"You have 20 seconds to run!" I said with exaggerated patience.

"But Max the paint will run" Ella said

" I.........DON' T ...........FRIGGIN .................CARE" She was right though as i realised about 20 seconds later!

"OH FU..........." _language maximum_! Great the voice was back _your fingernails look nice! I must say though your toenails look a little smudged. _I imagined wringing the voices neck. _Oh that's what your angry about well oops i best be off._

"Ella i cant believe im saying this but could you re-do my toes?"

"Of course we can Max ...and are you gunna still do your part of the deal??"

"we'll see! Dont push your luck though!"

"We won't!!!"

Fang pov

Is that Max getting a mani-pedi??

Yup said Angel

...................................................um..cool............

**I hope it's okay! R+R pleeez**


End file.
